dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Scholastic Lore
ADVANCED; INVESTIGATION; INTELLIGENCE Skill Group: Archaic, Astromancy, Beasts, Bureaucracy, Chymistry, Cryptology, Heraldry, Imperial Creed, Judgement, Legend, Numerology, Occult, Philosophy, Tactica Imperialis. The Scholastic Lore skill grants you knowledge of a particular scholarly subject. A successful Test enables you to recall pertinent facts and—if you have access to the proper facilities or resources—to do research. Scholastic Lore represents a depth of learning far beyond Common Lore and it requires extensive study. You make Scholastic Lore Tests to identify an object, creature or place that falls under your particular area of expertise. A successful Test about a subject related to your speciality reveals the basic information. Each degree of success reveals more information as follows: In some areas, Scholastic Lore overlaps with Common Lore and Forbidden Lore, but almost always represents a far greater—and more academic—level of study. A character with Common Lore (Imperial Creed) might understand the day-to-day rituals and prayers gained from living under the creed, whereas a character with Scholastic Lore (Imperial Creed) might be able to explain why such rituals exist and how they have changed over the millennia. To recall a fact or titbit about the subject, a Scholastic Lore Test takes no time at all. You either know the fact or not. Researching, assuming you are in the proper environment to do so, takes far longer. You may make one Academic Lore Test every 1d10 hours. See Chapter VII: Playing the Game for details. Archaic: An understanding of the murky past of the Imperium and how the long millennia have changed the face of mankind. Astromancy: A knowledge of stars, heavenly bodies and the nature of worlds, as well as theoretical understanding of how to use telescopes, astrolabes and so on. Beasts: An understanding of the classification of animals and familiarity with the properties of many types of semi-sentient creatures. Bureaucracy: An understanding of how to deal with governments, particularly the Administratum, and their many and varied departments, forms and policies. Chymistry: A knowledge of chemicals, their alchemical applications and their use throughout the Imperium. Cryptology: An understanding of codes, ciphers, secret languages and numerical keys. This may be used to either crack a code, or create one. Heraldry: A grasp of the principles of heraldry, as well as a knowledge of the most common liveries, seals and heraldic devices used in the Imperium. Imperial Creed: An understanding of the rituals of the Ecclesiarchy, the construction of their temples and the finer points of liturgy. May be used to conduct rituals for others. Judgement: Knowledge of the proper punishments for the myriad of crimes and heresies punishable by Imperial law. Legend: A knowledge of the great histories of old, such as the terrible Horus Heresy and the Dark Age of Technology. Numerology: An understanding of the mysterious properties of numbers, from Catastrophe theory to the Sadleirian litany. Occult: An understanding of occult ritual, theories and superstitions, as well as the better known mystical uses of occult items. Philosophy: A knowledge of the theories of thought, belief and criticism. May be used for debate and for creating philosophical works. Tactica Imperialis: A grounding in the Tactica Imperialis, as well as other theories of war, troop deployment and battle techniques. May be used to plan a battle or deduce the likely flow of war. Category:Advanced Skills